


reunion

by itscursorbby



Series: cleanse the earth with fire and curses [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU with Enkidu in Cu's place, Gil is a petty child, Other, Sequel, UBW based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: They walk in silence at first, in order to give Gilgamesh time to cool off. It’s a comfortable silence, the kind that’s only possible between the exceptionally close.





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "golden dreams, muddy nightmares", so please be sure to read that one first!

As soon as they’re able to, the pair steals away from the room in which Enkidu was summoned--it’s been far too long since they last shared each other’s company, after all, and the many years Gilgamesh has lived without his friend by his side leaves them with much to catch up on. It’s typical for their reunions to begin with a fight, and this one is no different, though the conflict is much more subdued than normal. Despite that, they lose track of time as always, trading blows until the morning sun rises. They could go longer, but it’s at that point that Kotomine points out that continuing carries the risk of drawing unwanted attention and, as such, asks them to stop--Enkidu is begrudging but agreeable, much to Gilgamesh’s annoyance.

With their reunion oh-so-rudely interrupted and the great king now grumpy, Enkidu suggests they go for a walk and catch up instead. They were planning to talk anyways, and a walk should be relaxing, so they’d be killing two birds with one stone. Gilgamesh at first seems offended that they should have to change their plans, but quickly relents, finding it somewhat hard to say no when those big green eyes are looking at him like that. So, Enkidu takes Gilgamesh’s hand in theirs, and they start off.

They walk in silence at first, in order to give Gilgamesh time to cool off. It’s a comfortable silence, the kind that’s only possible between the exceptionally close. Instead of talking, Enkidu takes the opportunity to observe the modern world a bit.

It’s very… artificial, they note. Plant life is largely restricted to small areas (and oh how they long to free it). The cement beneath their feet is cold, nothing like walking on soil and feeling the thrum of the earth, and the trash scattered about makes them wonder if they should be wearing shoes. They smell and taste and  _ feel  _ the grime and chemicals in the air with every breath.

_ How unpleasant. _ Their hand grips Gilgamesh’s tighter, as if to ward off their discomfort.

“Gil,” they start after a long stretch of quiet, voice soft so as to not ruin the mood. “As nice as this is… if you are here, does that not make us enemies during this war?”

The king shakes his head in response. “Worry not, Enkidu. Though I will be participating, it is as a third party, not a Servant. We will be on the same side.” At the confusion evident on their face, he continues, “I fought in a Grail War some years ago; my reward was the body you see here before you.”

Any traces of concern on Enkidu’s face vanish, replaced by sparkling eyes and a bright grin. “Really?”

“You doubt me?”

“No, of course not. But that is truly wonderful!” A familiar teasing tone enters their voice as they continue, “Though, I do question how you made it through without me there to keep your impulses in check~”

Gilgamesh scoffs. “You encourage me just as often as not. And I  _ am _ capable of functioning without you, contrary to what you may believe.”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say~”

Enkidu’s soft laughter fades, leaving the pair in another comfortable silence for a moment. But soon enough--too soon--the quiet is broken as another question comes to their mind.

“If you’re participating again, then you must have another wish for the Grail, right? What is it?” Looking over with a cheeky grin, they add, “Perhaps it’s already been granted?”

“How arrogant of you to assume!” Gilgamesh laughs--though, it’s not like he hadn’t considered wishing for a continuation to their adventures together, back when he thought the Grail might actually be able to grant such a wish. As if that thought was his cue, his laughter suddenly cuts off. 

“I do not have a wish for the Grail. Plans for it, yes, but no wish.”

Enkidu frowns, unsatisfied with such a vague response. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You will find out in due time, Enkidu.” In place of his serious expression, Gilgamesh offers a rare apologetic smile. “I will tell you when the time is right. For now, will you simply go along with it?”

Enkidu turns their head away stubbornly. “I’m not one for blind faith, Gil. But…” they continue, glancing back at him out of the corner of their eye, “you are my friend, so I will trust you. For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you everyone for your support, kudos, and comments on the previous fic in this series! I'm so glad people are enjoying my AU. <333
> 
> After this, I have one more original scene I want to do before getting on to the canon-based content. I know you're all excited to see how this affects canon, so please bear with me!
> 
> As always, feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> EDIT 12/17/2018: A long-overdue update. Basically, I don't plan to return to this anytime soon--if I ever do, I'll probably start it over from the beginning. But I'll leave these up since people seem to like them. Sorry for any disappointment!


End file.
